A Father's Love
by Kaiya-Chan
Summary: COMPLETE A one shot story, Goten is trying to find about his father Goku but no one will give him the answers he is looking for so he decides to go find out for himself. Please R&R and not to many flames I'm new at this fanfic thing.


A Fathers Love  
  
Standing there, a small boy lost in thought wondering. "Father who are you? Why did you die? Why did you leave everyone you loved behind? Are you really as strong as Gohan and mother say? Do you love me? I don't know you and yet I still love you. Do you love me to? Everyone says we are so alike but I don't agree with them how can I, I don't know you. Do you love me like a son? What dose it feel like to have a fathers love? I need some answers," Goten thought.  
  
"Mom what was daddy really like?" Goten asked.  
  
"He was strong, gentle, loving, and a really great guy," answered Chi- Chi.  
  
"I already know all that I mean what was he really really like?"  
  
"Goten I really can't talk now I have to make dinner. Go outside and play with Gohan" Chi-Chi said.  
  
" Hey Gohan," Goten yelled when he found his brother.  
  
"Hey squirt what's up."  
  
"What was daddy like?"  
  
"Come on Goten I have told you a hundred times, I can't talk now I have a lot of training and homework to catch up on," Gohan said, "Now go play until dinner."  
  
"But what about dad I want to know about him."  
  
" Goten go and play we will talk about this later," Gohan said now with a little anger in his voice.  
  
"Fine I'll go find out about him myself," Goten said in an angry voice.  
  
Goten ran as fast as he could into the woods, "I'll find out about him myself if no one will tell me" and he flew off.  
  
At dinner time.  
  
"Gohan where is Goten?!!" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"He was out playing a little while ago. I'm sure he is fine."  
  
Two hours later.  
  
"Gohan where is he?!!!! It is dark outside where is he goout and find him NOW!!!!," Chi-Chi yelled.  
  
"Don't worry mom I'll find him," so Gohan left to find his little brother.  
  
Meanwhile Goten was have some problems of his own he was lost, cold hungry, and all alone in the woods, "Maybe this was a bad idea," Goten thought to himself, "This was defiantly a bad idea. "I wish I could go home.''  
  
Suddenly Goten stumbled into a patch of Elroy, he became entangled in it. He tried to break free but it was just too strong. He used all the energy he had and blasted the dreaded plants with a kamahamaha wave. It took most his energy but finally free of the weeds. He walked on cold, weak and scared. When suddly he tripped over a rock, the pain of the ground he fell upon gave him uncontrollable rage. "Father I hate you I hate you if it wasn't for you dying I wouldn't be in this mess," he yelled. With all the rage building in him he throw the rock as hard as he could it flew and hit a giant dinosaur. "Oh no now I'm really dead." Goten thought. He began to cry and yell, "Gohan, mother Gohan save me help me please someone help me!!!.," he cried. Then suddenly a figure stood above him. "Gohan," he asked in a scared but relived voice " Is that you?"  
  
"No," the figure said in a gentle voice.  
  
The figure looked strange to Goten he was all bright light was coming from him, he had a golden halo, and wings that where as white as snow.  
  
"W-Who are you?" asked Goten now even more afraid than before.  
  
"Don't be scared Goten," said the figure, "You know me."  
  
"No I don't," Goten replied in a shaky voice.  
  
"Sure you do I'm with you all the time even if you don't know it."  
  
"D-Dad," Goten asked in a hopeful voice.  
  
"Yes it's me."  
  
"Daddy, Daddy," yelled with tears streaming down his face. The huge dinosaur was so scared by the light coming from Goku that he ran off.  
  
"Dad you scared the monster away you saved me," Goten said now happy and grateful.  
  
"Yes but now I must go," said Goku.  
  
"No you can't go you can't leave me, us me, mom Gohan all our friends u can't leave again you just can't," Goten said tears now once again running down his face.  
  
"Goten I'm not leaving everyone I never even left."  
  
"What," Goten said, "I don't understand you did leave you where never here."  
  
"Well sure I am you might not be able to see me but I'm always here," Goku replied.  
  
"I still don't understand how can you be here if I can't see you?" Goten asked again.  
  
"I'm right here," Goku said laying his strong but gental hand on Gotens chest, " I'm here in your heart and that is where I have always been and I always will be."  
  
"Thank you father for saving me and answering my questions," Goten said now in a calm lost in thought voice.  
  
"Now I have to go," he said and flew into the clouds. But before he disappeared he said one final thing, "Remember Goten you are never lost or alone because I'm always with you in your heart" and then he was gone. He had left Goten standing there. Goten stood there for a while thinking about what his father had just said to him. Then a noise from in the bushes behind him he was ready to fight just in case when out popped Gohan.  
  
"There you are," he said walking towards Goten, "Good thing I found you or mom would of killed me," Gohan said with a laugh then he noticed the old tears in Gotens eyes. "Hey are you ok," he asked.  
  
"Yes I'm fine," said Goten, " Hey Gohan I finally got to met dad."  
  
"Really you did," said Gohan not know if his brother was lying or not.  
  
"Yeah he was sooo cool," Goten said with a big smile as they begin to walk back to their house where Chi-Chi was waiting for them.  
  
"Well lets go home and you can tell me all about it." Gohan said, so he, Goten, and Goku all went home together. 


End file.
